April, april
by WritingPen
Summary: Hur firar man en födelsedag på bästa sätt? Just det, så här! Gred&Forge, inga pairings, inget snusk och massor av flams. I ära till Tvillingarna!


**Hej, jag heter Joanne Rowling och jag är kär i Daniel Radcliffe.**

**April, April, din dumma sill, jag kan lura dig vart jag vill!**

**One-shoot i ära av tvillingarna Weasley. **

* * *

Det var helt tyst, och hela Hogwarts låg och sov, i sina sköna sängar, och ingen var vaken förutom McGonagall (som rättade uppsatser), Mr Filch (som smög omkring och lurpassade i korridorerna), Snape (som hade nattpatrullen varje udda dag i jämn vecka), och en stackars elev som låg i sjukhusflygeln och fick revbenen tillbaka med skeletoväx.

Vänta, jag har glömt någon! Men, jag har med alla lärare som ska sitta uppe, jag har med eleven i sjukhusflygeln… just det, husalferna var såklart uppe och gjorde smet till pannkakor och våfflor som skulle gräddas tidigt på morgonen.

Men det var någon till…

"Sch, du vet väl att Snape patrullerar?"

"Ja, men det ska du säga till papperskorgen jag snavade över!"

Försiktigt, med varsin Dillusionsförhäxning över sig, tog sig Fred och George Weasley fram genom slottet.

De hade varsitt pergament i handen, och den ena av tvillingarnas trollstav spred ljus nog att se vad det stod på båda.

Det ena var en lista, där det stod:

__

Stora Salen - Pruttare, Snape X

Rektorns Kontor - Bertie Botts Äckligaste

Förvandlingskonst - Flygande, pipande kuddar X

Gryffindors Uppehållsrum - Peevesie X

Historie-salen - Något högljutt

Försvar mot Svartkonster: Filibuster Raketer S X

Spådomskonst - Spåkulor visar naken Dumbledore X

Trolldryck - Kärleksbrygd i luften

Köket - Enorm Tårta till frukost X

Tjocka Damen - Lösen: Gred och Forge

Det var allt de hade tänkt göra i natt, planerat för att orsaka kaos i morgon.

Det andra pergmanentet var en karta, med tre rörliga punkter där den na tvillingen tittade.

"Nån är här, bakom hörnet. Fasen, Blodiga Baronen," väste tvillingen med kartan, och den andre suckade.

"In här då." svarade han sedan, och nickade in mot ett tomt klassrum.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Fem minuter senare var de på vägg uppåt, mot Dumbledores kontor (som man även kan kalla för våning eller lägenhet) med en liten ask, där det stod Bertie Botts Bönor I Alla Smaker.

"Okej, lösenord."

"Harry sa att det brukade vara Dumbledores favoritgodis. Bertie Botts," föreslog tvillingen, men stenstatyn stod kvar.

"Nehepp… Pumpapaj?"

"Chokladgrodor?"

"Droobles bästa Bubbelgum?"

"Han är rektor, och du är dum."

"Nått annat… Harry nämnde Citronisglass."

"Det var ju flera år sedan. Tror du inte att han har bytt sedan dess?"

"Um… nej? I vilket fall, Lakritsstavar?"

Stenstatyn skakade på huvudet igen.

"Kittelkakor?"

"Mars, kanske?"

"Vad menar du med det? Han var väl lärare i förvandlingskonst, inte astronomi?"

"Mars är ett sort mugglargodis, Harry berättade det för något år sedan."

"Just det, nu kommer jag ihåg."

"Hum… mer godis… Godisbaronen?"

"Och så skakar statyn på huvudet igen, jag börjar bli trött på det."

"Vänta, kartan innehåller ju aktuella lösenord till allting. Eller hur?"

"Just det ja, hur kunde vi glömma det? Lumos!"

Nu var det två stavar som lyste upp hallen, och tvillingarna tittade spänt på sina egna prickar på den gamla Marodörkartan.

Det kom upp en bubbla där det stod _Skäggvax_ och tvillingarna tittade förvånat på den.

"Hepp, där var det slut på godis."

"Han tänkte väl på uttrycket 'vid Dumbledores skäggvax' eller någonting. Skäggvax, din dumma staty, det skulle du behöva va?"

Statyn såg sur ut, men släppte in dem.

OoOoOoOoO

Morgonen därpå såg det ut som vanligt överallt.

Vilket berodde på tvillingarnas erfarenhet av att busen blev upptäckta innan de blev avfyrade.

Dumbledore log mot asken med Bertie Botts Bönor i Alla Smaker som stod vid hans skrivbord, med en lapp där det stod; _Älskar dig som alltid, Albus. Lika mycket som du älskar ditt skäggvax! /Minerva_.

Han skrattade lite, och började med slå i ett gammalt rektors-porträtt att jo nuförtiden var allas ögon svarta, utom hans egna. Han brydde sig inte om modet.

Prick sex på morgonen tog Poltergeisten Peeves ett djupt andetag.

"HA DEN ÄRAN IDAAAAAAAAAG! HA DEN ÄRAN IDAAAAAG! HA DEN ÄRAN, FRED OCH GEORGE! HA DEN ÄRAN IDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG!"

Gryffindor vaknade med ett ryck, som en man.

Och nästan samtidigt började de skrika "Peeves" i mun på varandra. Några skrek "Fred och George" eller "Håll mun" eller "Vid Dumbledores skäggvax, vem lyckades få hit Peeves?"

Fred och George vaknade av det också, men flinade glatt mot varandra.

"Grattis på födelsedan, Forge!" sade den med sängen till höger. Höger för oss som står framför dem alltså.

"Grattis själv, Gred!"

En mörkhyad kille med dreadlocks tittade fram från sin säng.

"Grattis båda två, men ärligt: var det där verkligen nödvändigt?"

"Vaddå?" frågade tvillingarna samtidigt, med samma oskyldiga min.

Lee suckade, och drog kudden över huvudet för att slippa ljudet från Peeves.

"Wow! Slaghandskar från mamma och pappa!" utbrast tvillingarna samtidigt.

Lee, som hade gett upp försöken att sova, tittade upp från den enorma klädhögen som fungerade som osorterad garderob.

"Fred, George, kan ni sluta säga allting samtidigt?"

"Nej." svarade tvillingarna i unison och fortsatte med varsin presenthög.

Lee stönade, och fortsatte att leta efter strumpor.

"Vad är det här?" frågade tvillingarna (samtidigt) förvånat två minuter senare.

Lee tittade upp och började undersöka en av sakerna.

"Jag tror… att det är en sån här konstig mugglargrej… jag tror att det kallas för elkabel…"

OoOoOoOoO

Fred och George var de första som kom ner i Stora Salen till frukost, med undantag för några Gryffindor-elever som blängde ilsket på dem när de gick förbi. Självklart log tvillingarna charmerande tillbaka.

De gick rakt fram mot lärarbordet, och log charmerande mot de trötta lärarna.

Nåja, Dumbledore och McGonagall var ju rätt vakna, och Hagrid hade inte kommit än. Professor Sinistra gäspade försiktigt medan hon tog en skiva bröd och började bre på havregrynsgröten (hon var alltid virrig på morgonkvisten).

"God morgon, Professorn." hälsade tvillingarna glatt.

"God morgon, Mr Weasley och Mr Weasley. Tack så väldigt mycket för godiset, men jag är inte så förtjust i Bertie Botts. Jag lyckas alltid få dem som inte smakar gott."

Fred och George flinade glatt tillbaka, de hade nästan trott att Dumbledore skulle upptäcka dem.

"Och Minnie, jag älskar dig mer än mitt skäggvax."

Rektorn log hemlighetsfullt, och McGonagall blev så irriterad att hon i farten välte ut kannan med juice.

"God morgon Professorn, dålig i magen?" flinade tvillingarna mot Snape, och fortsatte till sin plats vid Gryffindor-bordet.

Vad som irriterade att det hade dykt upp enorma tårtor över hela Gryffindor-bordet. Varje tårta var två cirklar som satt ihop med varandra, och om man tittade inom en meters håll såg man att det stod det "Fred och George - evigt oskyldiga".

Några förvirrade elever tittade upp mot lärarna som för att fråga om de fick ta, de få elever som var uppe från andra elevhem tittade avundsjukt på tårtorna.

"Grattis igen, Gred!"

"Desamma, Forge!"

Och så delades tårtan framför tvillingarna mitt itu, lika mycket var, och lades på varsin enorm tallrik.

Lee trodde knappt sina ögon när han tittade längs med Gryffindor-bordet.

"Fred och George -"

"- ey, varför är alltid Fred först?"

"-George och Fred - nöjd nu? - vad i helvete är det där?"

"Frukost." svarade den ena tvillingen med tårta i munnen.

"Öeeagtåga." fick den andra fram genom två hekto tårta.

"Vah?"

George gjorde en ansats att svälja, och lyckades - till 70.

"Födelsedagstårta." upprepade han sedan.

Lee stirrade förvånat på dem, men sedan flinade han.

"Bjuder ni?"

"Hämta en egen, den här-" Fred skyfflade in massor av tårta i munnen.

"- är vår!" avsluta George, och skopade in ännu mer.

OoOoOoOoO

"Men professorn sade ju att vi hade Wingardium Leviosa i läxa!"

"Neej, du! Det sa jag _inte_!" pep Flitwick.

"Joo!" nickade tvillingarna. Resten av klassen, som nu var med på noterna, nickade lydigt efter.

Professor Flitwick suckade.

När lektionen sedan var slut reste sig Fred och George innan de fick, och sade i union:

"April, April din dumma sill! Vi kan lura vem som helst vart vi vill!"

OoOoOoOoO

"Jag hoppas att alla jobbar hårt, i år är det ert GET och det r mindre än tre veckor kvar till dess. Mr Weasley, den ena av er, kan du lägga ner pennan?"

__

Tjoff!

"Vad är det-"

__

Tjoff!

Tvillingarna flinade glatt.

"Varning för flygande kuddar!"

Resten av lektionen gick åt att försöka få kuddarna att sluta tjoffa omkring i klassrummet, och i all förvirring så glömde McGonagall att de hade haft läxa att lämna in, och hon glömde ge dem ny läxa.

OoOoOoOoOoO

För första gången i Hogwarts historia var det ingen som somnade på Historie-lektionen.

Men precis som vanligt var det ingen som antecknade.

"Och när Hubertus den -_prutt_- skulle - _prutt_- england, som då -_prutt_- av drottning -_prutt_- den fjärde…" malde Binns på, utan att märka att hälften av det han sade ersattes med pruttljud.

Eleverna satt och fnissade, någon höll på att skriva ner det Binns sa (med pruttljud) och andra satt och gjorde det vanliga, ibland med pauser för att lyssna på prutt-föreläsningen, nämligen att spela luffarschack, klottra fula ord i bänken och göra någon läxa.

OoOoOoOoO

"Kan ni vara snälla och vara tysta?"

Tjejerna i hörnet fortsatte att fnissa, och Lee tappade sin kittel i golvet för tredje gången på fem minuter.

Snape blev mer och mer irriterad, och han förstod inte varför han hade så svårt för att skälla ut de dumma eleverna.

Kärleksbrygden hade drabbat alla, men Fred och George hade täppt igen sina näsor och öron (kärleksbrygd i luften kommer in i kroppen genom öronen också).

OoOoOoO

Efter den sista lektionen (Försvar mot svartkonst, och raketer) mötte de Angelina i en korridor, inte långt från Gryffindor-tornet. Hon såg svagt äcklad ut.

"Vad har hänt, Angel?"

"Var Trealewnies te för sött och klibbigt?"

"Nej… jag såg… jag såg Dumbledore naken på en sandstrand i kristallkulan!"

Tvillingarna gapflabbade.

OoOoOoOoO

Framför porträttet var det en stor klunga elever, och alla var irriterade på varandra.

Tvillingarna banade sig fram, och möttes av en trött Tavla.

"Lösenord…" sade hon irriterat.

"Gred och Forge!"

Till allas förvåning släppte hon in dem i det tomma uppehållsrummet, och resten kom in med samma lösenord.

De möttes av en skrålande Peeves, varannan vers var för Fred och varannan för George, och en stor baner med tvillingarna på.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Senare på kvällen, när Peeves hade sjungit färdigt (tvillingarna hade bara anställt honom för 12 timmar), satt Fred, George, Ron, Harry och Hermione framför brasan i uppehållsrummet och gjorde läxor.

"Du, Gred."

"Vad är det, Forge?"

"Vi missade Quidditchträningen idag."

Den andre tvillingen flinade bara, men Harry såg förskräckt ut.

"Vi kommer bli levande målstolpar!"

Hermione skrattade tyst i sina läxor.

Ron såg förvirrad ut.

"April, april, din dumma sill, vi kan lura vem som helst vart vi vill!" utropade tvillingarna.

"Och det inkluderar Rektorns kontor, McGonagalls säng, Svarta Sjön, Hogsmeade och Förbjudna skogen."

"Och så klart Woods sovsal, så kan du ursäkta oss alla tre för att vi missade träningen."

**Tjaa, finns det bättre sätt att hedra de underbara tvillingarna på?**

**Nepp, så det enda som fattas är några söta kommentarer från er, mina sööta läsare!**


End file.
